


Long May She Reign

by Rosiewin



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiewin/pseuds/Rosiewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más que un fic, esta es una versión alternativa de la serie. Mi intención es quitarle parte de la telenovela, añadir drama y explorar más la parte política de la historia y la parte íntima de los personajes, cosa que hecho de menos en la serie. </p><p>Espero que os guste esta versión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long May She Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una revisión de la serie. Una versión alternativa. 
> 
> La trama, a grandes rasgos, será más o menos igual, y tendrán lugar más o menos los mismos hechos. Aunque habrá cambios. No sé exactamente a qué afectara. Si os digo que esta version intentara ser un poco más acertada históricamente, sobretodo en lo referente a la mentalidad.
> 
> Intentaré también aprovechar para ahondar en el mundo interior de los personajes. En cómo se sienten, en qué les motiva... y seguramente les haré evolucionar de forma diferente a como lo hacen en la serie. Porque la historia de amor será preciosa... pero si Maria Estuardo llega a ser la Mary de la serie, Escocia llevaría tiempo en otras manos.
> 
> Espero que os guste. Agradezco vuestros comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. Sólo pido un mínimo de educación ;)

**Long May She Reign**

**Capitulo 1 - Pilot (parte 1)**

 

_Francia, 1557_

_María, reina de los escoceses se oculta desde los nueve años en un convento por su seguridad._

_Prometida desde la infancia con el futuro rey de Francia, espera su regreso a la corte francesa._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Un dia claro, soleado, algo fresco. Un dia con un leve tinte grisáceo. Un dia como tantos otros. O eso pensaba.

No era que pudiera quejarse. Las jornadas repartidas a partes iguales entre lecciones y juegos no estaban del todo mal. Pero ella no pertenecía a los gruesos muros del convento. Era Mary Stuart, reina de Escocia desde su más tierna infancia. Su lugar estaba entre vestidos, joyas, bailes… entre nobles, príncipes, reyes. No entre monjas.

Pero su destino se aproximaba, aunque ella no era todavía consciente de ello. Más tarde, cuando reflexionó sobre ello, no pudo evitar desear que esa señal que marcaba el inicio de su gran momento hubiese llegado de otra manera.

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía verla. La hermana Helen. Algo reservada, pero siempre sonriente. La hermana Helen cubierta de sangre y espuma, provocadas por un veneno que había sido vertido para ella. Para María.

Sus recuerdos estaban perfectamente nítidos hasta ese momento. Después de la imagen de la hermana Helen sangrando por todos sus orificios y echando espuma por la boca, todo era un torbellino confuso. Hubo gritos. Movimiento. Hermanas yendo y viniendo, su equipaje hecho a toda prisa y desplazado de un lugar a otro, como si nadie supiera qué hacer con él. Un puñado de hombres armados que le resultaban vagamente familiares, pero que no acababa de reconocer presentándose ante ella. La madre superiora a su lado, sin separarse de ella ni un instante, y sin dejar de hablar. Explicaciones confusas, teorías sobre los ingleses, lecciones y consejos… Mary apenas comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dejó que la llevaran aquí y allá, vio gente y objetos desfilar e intentaba no pensar en la hermana Helen.

Sólo cuando estuvo un largo rato en el carruaje, sola y en silencio, empezó a entender lo que había pasado.

Habían intentado matarla.

Volvía a la corte. _Por fin_.

Era su momento.

Y tenía hambre.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

En la corte francesa, otra reina estaba inquieta.

Nostradamus, adivino para algunos, farsante para otros, había tenido visiones. Pero esas visiones no respondían a las preguntas de Catherine de Medici

\- ¿Él la amará? ¿Lo amará ella?

Nostradamus alzó una ceja. Adivino o no, conocía a la reina y sabía que esa no era su principal inquietud

\- ¿Cómo controlo a una nuera que es reina por su propio derecho?

\- ¿Es eso lo que os preocupa? ¿O el hecho de que sea joven y hermosa?

Catherine era una mujer inteligente, nadie podía negarlo. Inteligente, poderosa… y sujeta a los mismos temores que todas.

La juventud de la reina se había esfumado hacía mucho, y con ella parte de su belleza. Seguía siendo atractiva, pero no podía competir con una adolescente en la flor de la vida.

\- Acabo de tener una visión - la reina no era mujer que se dejara vencer fácilmente - Os veo. Decapitado. Por orden mia.

Nostradamus captó el mensaje.

\- Sed paciente. Las respuestas llegarán

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Las inquietudes de Catherine no afectaban a su hijo, Francis. La llegada de Mary había hecho hervir el castillo en excitación y precipitación por tenerlo todo listo, y Francis no era ajeno a ello. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si la llegada de la joven era algo bueno o malo para él.

Llevaba prometido con Mary Stuart desde que tenía memoria. Incluso habían compartido juegos. Pero en sus recuerdos sólo había una niña delgaducha y marimandona, de carácter fuerte y cabellos recogidos en trenzas que le perseguía por todas partes.

A veces envidiaba a su medio hermano. A ojos de Francis, Sebastian, Bash para los amigos, tenía muchas de las ventajas de ser de sangre real y pocas de las desventajas de ser un bastardo.

En cuestión de comodidades y amantes, estaban prácticamente empatados, con la diferencia de que Bash podía permitirse ser menos discreto. Francis tenía que andarse con cuidado. Su reputación era importante, al menos hasta que estuviese coronado. Desde que llegó la noticia acerca de la llegada de Mary, le habían repetido una y mil veces que debía ganarse su afecto  lo antes posible y no hacer nada que pusiera en peligro la alianza. Tenía que ser discreto y aparentar que Mary era la única mujer hermosa del mundo. Algo dificil, si se tenía en cuenta la cantidad de mujeres hermosas que había en la corte francesa. Incluso Mary iba a aportar cuatro más, pues venía acompañada por sus damas, de las que se decía que eran jovenes, hermosas y ricas. 

En lo referente a responsabilidades… Bash solía quejarse de que a él nunca se le tenía en cuenta. Francis, en cambio, le hubiese cedido encantado las reuniones con diplomáticos… y con sus padres. Henry y Catherine eran dos personas fuertes y con poca tendencia a ceder. Ambos provenían de familias poderosas (él, rey de Francia, ella, perteneciente a los poderosos Medici) y solían enfrentarse por… lo que fuera, en realidad. No necesitaban excusas para llevarse a matar.

Francis se prometió que su matrimonio no sería así. No sabía si llegaría a enamorarse perdidamente de Mary, ni siquiera contaba con ello. De echo, era más probable lo contrario. Pero al menos esperaba poder ganarse su respeto y su amistad y gobernar a su lado en equilibrio, sin disputas constantes por todo. Sería discreto con sus devaneos amorosos y no intentaría humillarla o afrentarla en público. Esa mujer tenía que ser quien lo acompañese hasta el fin de sus dias. Mejor llevarse bien con ella, ¿no?

Bash le dedicó una sonrisita al verle entrar en la sala donde sus padres aguardaban. Le deseó suerte. Bastardo afortunado…

 

Como no, sus padres estaban en plena forma.

\- Mary deberia estar protegida. Oculta.

\- Asi lo quisisteis. Y también dijisteis que era necesario que permaneciera en un convento, en favor de su educación… pero ambos sabemos que su presencia os irritaba

Genial. Por lo visto, la excusa del dia era su futura esposa. Francis intentaba no entrar en el juego de sus padres. Prefería mantenerse al margen. Los quería a ambos, y no le convenía enemistarse con ninguno. Pero a veces se lo ponían dificil. Esta era una de esas veces.

\- ¡La llegada de Mary eclipsará la boda de nuestra hija!

Catherine era reacia a la presencia de alguien que pudiera eclipsarle a ella. Lo de la boda era secundario. La gente no iría por su hija, sino por ella, por la gran Catherine de Medici. No estaba preparada para que otra reina ocupara su lugar

\- ¡Es la ocasión perfecta para presentar nuestra alianza con Escocia! La mitad de la realeza europea estará sentada en nuestra mesa

Al rey Henry, por su parte, tanto le daba una reina que dos. Es más, casi deseaba la presencia de Mary. Según sus informes, era una muchacha bonita, y aunque no lo fuese especialmente, era joven y eso solía bastar para que las mujeres sean hermosas. A Henry le gustaban las mujeres hermosas. Catherine lo sabia. El reino lo sabía.

Una joven y hermosa reina. Justo lo que necesitaba para que Catherine fuese feliz.

\- Algunos dicen que demasiadas alianzas hacen que un rey parezca débil

\- ¿Y entonces por qué hemos vendido a nuestra hija a los españoles?

Durante un segundo Francis se planteó darse la vuelta y lanzarse en los brazos de la primera doncella que encontrara. Sus padres parecían disfrutar enormemente con el intercambio de cumplidos. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que era el futuro rey de Francia, que estaba prometido y que su futura esposa estaba de camino. Se le acababan los dias de ser joven y despreocupado, mal que le pesara.

\- Me dijeron que requeriais mi presencia - se colocó delante de sus padres, que le miraron como si acabara de aparecerse de la nada -  ¿O deberia regresar el dia de mi boda? Habeis escogido a mi esposa, ¿habeis escogido también la fecha?

Mary podría ser la reencarnacion de la mismísima Virgen María, llena de virtudes y todo eso, y Francis podría ser perfectamente consciente del papel que el destino de había adjudicado, pero su espiritu joven se rebelaba contra tanta imposición. Eso, y que aunque no lo pareciera, había heredado parte del carácter de sus padres. Aunque mejor disimulado

\- ¿Quieres una fecha? Aquí la tienes: cuando yo lo diga. - Henry miró a su hijo de arriba a abajo. Entendía la posición del muchacho, pero no iba a echarse atrás. Así era la vida de la realeza. También él había tenido que aguantarse. De otro modo, haría tiempo que Catherine de Medici estaria fuera de Francia -  Está de camino

\- Lo sé.

\- No pareces muy entusiasmado - No es que le sorprendiera. Pero tenía que representar su papel de padre y rey - Fuisteis amiguitos de niños.

\- Tenía las piernas delgadas, le faltaba un diente y tenía… fuertes opiniones

\- El diente le habrá salido, las opiniones puedes ignorarlas… - se volvió hacia su esposa - ¿cierto, Catherine?

La reina apretó los dientes durante un segundo y decidió cambiar de tema… por el bien de todos.

\- Sus damas también están de camino. Tres de ellas, con título, la cuarta ridículamente rica - Se había informado hasta de los nombres de las amas de cría de las chicas. Al fin y al cabo, no se trataba solo de Mary, sino de su pequeña corte. Jovenes damas casaderas que Mary, si era lista, utilizaría para afianzar su posición. Catherine conocía ese juego, y esperaba poder aprovecharlo en su favor - Justo tu tipo

\- Al menos tu futura esposa tiene su propio reino y un ejército, por si lo necesitais

Si el rey no hubiese salido en ese instante, la reina podría haberle sacado los ojos. O al menos eso pensó Francis al ver la cara de su madre. Pero Catherine se repuso pronto.

\- Puede que no haya nacido con una corona - esa era solo la menor de las razones por las que Henry podia herirla - pero este país depende de mi dinero - y ese era el gran pilar sobre el que se apoyaba la reina. Los Medici eran una familia rica. Inmensamente rica. Catherine se preguntaba si no sería mejor una novia rica y dócil que una reina con su propio país que defender. Aunque ya era tarde para plantearse esa cuestión… ¿o no? - Dejad que hable como un rey. Vuestra boda no tendrá lugar hasta que yo lo diga.

Y Catherine tenía mucho que decir. Tal vez el compromiso fuese atractivo, pero Francis y Mary eran jóvenes… y manipulables. Tantearía a la joven. Si no le parecía apropiada… tal vez pudiese encontrar otra candidata. Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo y paciencia.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Las trompetas anunciaron la llegada de Mary Stuart, reina de Escocia.

Los sirvientes se agolparon en las ventanas. Los nobles desfilaron por el paseo, precediendo al rey… y a su amante.

 

Un carruaje se detuvo. Cuatro hermosas jóvenes descendieron, mirando a su alrededor con curiosa excitación.

\- ¡Ahí está Mary!

El carruaje de la reina llegó un minuto después que el de sus damas. Las cuatro vibraban de impaciencia, y sus rostros dibujaron amplias sonrisas a medida que se acercaban.

Mary respiró hondo, buscando un valor que no encontraba. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Tenía miedo de caerse, de tartamudear, de hacer el ridículo. Pero era una reina, y las tenias no tenían miedo.

Descendió lentamente. Sus ojos hicieron un barrido rápido, hasta encontrar cuatro rostros sonrientes y familiares. Habían crecido. Habían cambiado. Estaban altas, desarrolladas, hermosas. Pero eran ellas.

Se acercó, casi corriendo. Parecían tan impacientes como ella, pero se contuvieron y la obsequiaron con una reverencia cortés. La primera que le hacían en mucho tiempo. Mary sintió ganas de reír y llorar a la vez.

 

Kenna. Greer. Lola. Aylee.

 

Extendió los brazos y las cinco se fundieron en un abrazo. Un gesto poco propio de una reina, pero qué demonios. Eran jóvenes, eran amigas y estaban felices. Por suerte para Mary, al público le pareció un gesto tierno y sencillo de una reina joven e inexperta.

Consciente de que todo el mundo estaba mirando, Greer se puso a arreglar el pelo de Mary, en un intento de hacerla parecer algo más digna, mientras los criados descargaban baúl tras baúl.

\- Greer… todo eso no puede ser ropa.

\- También hay joyas, y plata - la familia de Greer era rica. Asquerosamente rica. Todas habían contribuido a reunir un ajuar digno de su reina, temiendo que se presentara con un hábito de monja. La familia de Greer era quien había reunido la mayor cantidad de piezas. Telas, vestidos, zapatos, joyas, monedas… todo lo que se pudo reunir para hacer que Mary pareciera lo que era. Una reina por derecho propio.

Las trompetas volvieron a sonar y la flor y nata de la corte francesa formó un pasillo, por el cual empezó a avanzar el rey.

\- Ese es el rey Henry - Mary entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver mejor - Pero… - no veía bien a su acompañante - ¿esa es la reina Catherine?

Hacía mucho que no los veía, y sin duda habrian cambiado con los años, pero aquella mujer no se parecía a la que guardaba en sus recuerdos

\- No, aún la esperan - le confirmó Kenna - Esa es Diana de Poitiers. La amante del rey.

\- Así que los rumores son ciertos…

\- Bueno, a diferencia de ella… vosotras no tendreis problemas a la hora de encontrar esposo.

\- Oh, no. Es más, vamos a disfrutar la caza - Kenna intentó ponerse de puntillas para ver mejor - ¿Qué hay de ti? No me lo digas. Es el chico de Aberdeen

Lola se mordió el labio.

\- Colin dijo que me esperaría

\- ¿Hasta cuando? - Greer se unió a los cuchicheos de Lola y Kenna - Quizá nunca pisemos suelo escocés. No si todo sale bien, y Mary acaba reinando aquí

\- ¿Qué quieres con “si”? - susurró Aylee, algo preocupada. Greer rodó los ojos.

\- Estamos aquí para poner a nuestra joven reina en juego. Las alianzas pueden cambiar. Mary tiene que ganarse el corazón del príncipe antes de que pase.

Aquello devolvió a las cuatro damas a la realidad. Sí, era bonito soñar con una boda por amor con un príncipe de gesta de caballerías. Pero aquello no era por amor.

Eran negocios.

 

Un joven se acercó al rey. Un joven muy atractivo.

\- ¿Ese es Francis? - Kenna se acercó a Mary, seguida de las demás

\- No… no lo es. Sé que no lo es - respondió Mary, algo confusa

\- Entonces… debe ser Sebastian. El hijo de Diana - Kenna había pasado el último año recopilando toda la información y todos los rumores a su alcance sobre la corte francesa - Tengo entendido que es el favorito del rey.

Las cinco lo miraron. Mary solo pensaba en si Francis seria tan guapo como su hermano. Sus damas estaban haciendo cálculos. Un bastardo no era tan atractivo como un noble, en principio. Pero, en ocasiones, los bastardos eran poderosos. Podian reforar un trono o hacerlo caer.

Sebastian de Poitiers era una ficha a tener en cuenta en el juego de las alianzas.

Por tercera vez sonaron las trompetas. Esta vez anunciaban a la reina Catherine de Medici, quien avanzó con la cabeza bien alta, con el porte digno de quien tiene poder y lo sabe.

Y tras ella, por fin…

\- No me lo puedo creer…

 

La familia real, amante y bastardo incluido, permanecian a unos metros. Pero él se acercó hasta ella.

\- Majestad

\- No. Llamadme Mary. Por favor.

\- Francis

Atractivo. Más que atractivo. Perfecto. Volvían a temblarle las piernas.

\- El castillo parece más grande, ¿es posible? Y vos también, por supuesto - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.  A su espalda, sus damas apenas consiguieron disimular sus risitas.

\- ¿Os sorprende?

\- No, dado que vuestras piernas siempre fueron más altas que las mias - horas más tarde, sus damas y amigas aún se reían al recordar la conversación - Sabeis, odiaba eso cuando eramos pequeños. Siempre estaba persiguiendoos, pero ahora… - se quedó en blanco - ahora os favorece

Definitivamente, no era la conversación más inteligente. De no haber sido por la alegria del reencuentro, sus damas la hubiesen matado. ¿Así pretendía enamorar al principe?

Aunque lo cierto era que, al menos, parecia encandilado…

 

Mientras los dos jovenes, seguidos de las damas de Mary, se acercaban a los monarcas, Catherine se acercó a Nostradamus. El adivino tenía una mirada que no le gustaba nada.

\- Habeis tenido una visión - no era una pregunta

\- Ahora está claro, majestad. La unión con Mary le costará la vida a Francis

La gran Catherine de Medici sintió que el mundo se le hundía bajo los pies.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi intención original era que cada capitulo de la serie se correspondiera con uno de fic. Pero lo que veis son unas diez paginas de word... que se corresponden a doce minutos de serie. 
> 
> De modo que partiré los capítulos en partes, de la forma que más le convenga a la historia. Pero seguirán llamándose por el nombre de los capítulos de las series, para que os ubiquéis.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado :3


End file.
